This love, this hate
by Romi-inu
Summary: one-shot Craig x Stan .Craig déteste Stan ,et pourtant ça ne vas pas l'empêcher de coucher avec lui lors d'une soirée particulièrement arrosée .Parfois la vie peut nous réserver bien des surprises ...


_Coucou les gens !Voiçi mon tout premier one-shot South Park ,j'espère sincèrement que vous allez l'aimer !_

_Disclamer: A mon grand regret aucun des personnages de South Park ne m'appartienent :(_

_Rating : M et c'est pas pour rien ,si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre hommes veuillez quitter cette page !_

_Je remercie Zvn pour m'avoir encouragée a le publier :3_

_**This love, this hate**_

Pov Craig

Je lève la tête du verre de vodka qui est dans ma main ,à droite ,à gauche ,partout des gens bourrés qui dans ,rigolent ,boivent .C'est pitoyable …De la musique envahir la pièce et une odeur de vomit viens me tirer de mes pensées :c'est Cartman qui est entrain de vomir à moins de deux mètres de moi .C'est dégelasse …Je me dirige lentement vers la porte pour sortir et au passage j'aperçoit Stan qui roule un énorme patin à une fille dont le nom m'échappe ,ça me fout les nerfs .J'accélère le pas pour échapper à ce spectacle écœurant .Dehors il fait froid mais l'alcool que j'ai ingéré me réchauffe .Je m'assoie près d'un arbre un peut plus loin .J'ai la tête qui tourne ,je me sens vraiment mal ,mais pas physiquement non rien avoir avec la quantité l'alcool et de THC (1) qui coule dans mes veines …Une malaise m'envahit ,je suis énervé en repensant à la scène qui venait de s'offrir à moi ,à Stan cet espèce de mec parfait ,avec sa putain de gueule d'ange que j'ai envie d'éclater contre un mur ,ses cheveux ébène ,ses lèvres fines ,ses yeux bleu océan que j'arracherait bien volontiers .Je le déteste ,depuis toujours je le déteste c'est comme ça .Et plus le temps passe plus ma haine envers lui grandit .Il est mon opposé ,enfin non …Il est moi ,je suis lui ,nous sommes pareil aussi bien sur le plan physique que moral …Sauf que lui il excelle partout ,quoi qu'il entreprenne il le réussit ,quoi qu'il fasse il aura toujours autant de groupies à ses côtés pour l'admirer …Quant à moi …Chuis qu'un mec pitoyable qui rate toujours tout ce qu'il fait ,qui passe ses journées à boire et à fumer au lieu d'aller en cours ,qui couche avec un peut tout et n'importe quoi .Bref un vrai raté quoi …On est pareils et tellement différents et c'est pour ça que je le déteste .

Je sors une petite pochette de ma veste et ,lentement ,je commence à me rouler un joint .A South Park il n'est pas très difficile de se procurer de la drogue .Une fois mon pet' roulé je l'allume et tire une grande latte dessus .Dieu' ce que ça fait du bien !Cette fumée ,ce poison si délicieux qui envahit lentement les poumons avant que je la recrache .Je commence à bien planer quand je vois Stan arriver .Tiens y manquait plus que ça merde …

« - Passe-moi du feu.

-Crève.

-S'il te plaît connard.

-Vas baiser ta pétasse et fout moi la paix.

-Elle s'est endormie alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me tailler une pipe cette conne . » Dis-il ,énervé.

Un mince sourire se forme au coin de mes lèvres et je me met à rire doucement ,bien fait pour lui !Je porte mon pétard vers mes lèvres quand ce connard me le prends des mains avant de le porter à sa bouche …Je vais le tuer !Je lui saute dessus et lui envoie un coup de poing dans le ventre .Il tombe à terre ,se roule en boule et se met à rire .Je le déteste …Je m'approche de lui et reprends ce qui m'appartiens .Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et continue de fumer tranquillement .Mais forcément faut que l'autre con revienne à la charge ,s'asseyant à cheval sur moi et bloquant mes poignets au sol avec ses mains .C'est horrible ,sa tête est à moins de 30 cm de moi et je ne peux même pas le frapper !Un sourire sadique s'esquisse au bord de ses lèvres .Je vais le tuer !

« -Stan dégage ou jte bute.

-Vas-y essaye pour voir ! »

De toutes mes forces je le fais basculer afin qu'il se retrouve en dessous de moi .J'approche mon visage du sien et lui dis :

« -Alors tu rigole moins p'tite tafiolle.

-Mmmmh c'est toi qui rigoleras moins quand je t'enfoncerais ma grosse bite dans l'cul ! »

Et à ce moment là c'est lui qui bascule et reprend la position du dominant .Il approche son visage du mien ,où c'est pt'être bien moi qui approche mon visage du sien …Tout est si flou dans ma tête .Un instant je me perds dans ses grand yeux bleu si similaires aux miens .J'ai l'impression de me tenir devant un miroir .Tout d'un coup je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes lèvres et me tire de mes songes .Cette pédale viens de me lécher les lèvres !Là c'est trop ,je lui envoie mon poing dans la gueule .Mais il reprend vite sa positon initiale …

« -Bah alors tu bande petit Craig ? »Dit-il un grand sourire affiché sur les lèvres .

« -Ouais je bande à l'idée de te démolir la tête connard ! »

Putain mais pourquoi est-ce que je bande moi c'est pas le moment !Ca peut quand même pas être à cause de l'autre gay ?Non no non !Je suis quand même bi et en manque de cul mais chuis pas tombé aussi bas ,si ?

Je sens une vive chaleur envahir mon bas ventre …Mais je rêve où ce con est entrain de me toucher ?!

« -Enlève tout de suite ta main Marsh où tu vas le regretter ! »Dis-je ,entre mes dents .

Il se penche vers mon oreille et me susurre : « Vas-y fais moi regretter j'attends que ça »

Bon tant pis là il a franchis la limite il l'aura bien mérité cet enculé !Je le fais basculer une fois de plus sous moi et place ma main sur sa gorge tout en la resserrant ,lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise .

« -Vas te faire foutre » Je crie avant l'embrasser à pleine bouche .Merde pourquoi je l'embrasse moi ?!Sa bouche a un goût amer ,un mélange de tabac ,de weed ,de bierre et de vodka :dieu' ce que j'aime ça !Hein quoi ?Non j'aime pas ça comment je peux aimer ça ?Bon et puis merde ta gueule moi !Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser et me met à frotter mon bassin contre le sien lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir .Un rictus se forme sur mes lèvres alors que je lui arrache sa chemise .

« -Bah alors tu dis plus rien petite chienne ?

- Ferme la et embrasse moi Tucker. »

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que j'accède à sa requête .Pendant de longues minutes on continue à s'embrasser et à se frotter l'un contre l'autre ,comme échappés de la réalité .Bordel je tiens plus c'est horrible !Comment ce morveux peut me faire autant d'effet ?Je descend le long de sa gorge en lui faisant des petites morsures puis m'arrête sur les tétons pour les mordiller .Il gémit de plus en plus fort ,faisant monter l'excitation en moi .Tout à coup il se redresse ,s'agrippe à mes cheveux pour rapprocher ma tête de la sienne et pose son front contre le mien ,plongeant ses grands yeux bleu dans les miens .

« -Craig prends moi ,là maintenant tout de suite ! »

J'éclate de rire puis je me dis que je pourrais bien le torturer un peut histoire de lui arracher d'autres gémissements .Je l'allonge donc par terre et baisse son pantalon et son boxer ,libérant son érection et me met à la lécher dans toute sa longueur .

« -Nnnnh non pas … Mmmmmh »

Je continue un peut avant de la prendre entièrement dans ma bouche et faire des vas et viens .Il continue de gémir comme une gonzesse ,putain sa voix est vraiment trop bandante !non Craig tu es défoncé et complètement bourré tu raconte n'importe quoi !

-Nnnnnh Craig aaah par pitié ! »

Bon tant pis les regrets ce sera pour plus tard !Je tends deux de mes doigts vers sa bouche et il les lèche avidement .Je me remet à l'embrasser alors que j'enfonce deux de mes doigts dans son petit cul et commence à faire des vas et viens .Mais merde qu'est-ce que ça me fait qu'il ait mal ou pas ?Tant pis pour lui !J'enlève mon froc et enfonce ma bite dans son cul d'un seul coup .Putain ce salaud viens de me mordre le cou jusqu'au sang !Ca fait mal bordel !Je fais alors un grand vas et viens lui arrachant un cri de douleur .Je m'arrête un moment puis reprends de plus belle .Putain c'est trop bon !Je peux pas empêcher des cris rauques de sortir de ma gorge tellement je prends mon pied !Au moment ou je touche sa prostate il crie de plaisir .Si il continue à gémir comme ça il vas me faire jouir !J'accélère le rythme et ,au bout d'un moment je jouis en lui en un long gémissement .Il ne tarde pas lui non plus et se repends sur nos deux torses .Je me retire et remarque qu'il saigne du cul …Tant mieux ça lui apprendra à me faire chier !Je m'allonge à côté de lui pour reprendre ma respiration .Ca me dégoute d'avouer ça mais putain ce que c'était bon !Je choppe ma veste pour récupérer ma pochette et me rouler un joint .Putain fais chier je retrouve plus mon tabac !Bon tant pis vas pour un pur(2) …Je galère vachement vu comment chuis déchiré mais j'arrive quand même à rouler un truc plus ou moins fumable .Je l'allume et me rallonge à côté de Stan tout en tirant une latte puis je lui fais passer .

« -Marsh ?

-Mmmmmh ?

-T'sais que jte déteste ?

-Je sais je sais … » Dit-il tout en soupirant .

J'me demande ce qui tourne pas rond avec ce mec …

« -Marsh ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Pourquoi on a fait ça ? » Il réponds pas sur le coup et tire sur le joint .

« -Et pourquoi pas … ?

-Tu m'fais chier …

-Toi aussi mec . »

J'imagine que c'est notre manière a nous de se dire qu'au final on se détestait pas tant que ça …

On finit le joint à deux puis je ne tarde pas à m'endormir dans l'herbe ,complètement à poil …

Ya des fois comme ça où quand j'y réfléchis j'me dis que la vie peut être bien bizarre et nous réserver bien des surprises ,mais bon je sais qu'au fond je m'en bat complètement les couilles et je continue de vivre ma vie au jour le jour ,c'est comme ça que je suis :Craig Tucker le mec qui s'en bat les couilles…

(1) THC = ce qu'il y a dans le cannabis qui fait planer

(2) un pur = un join avec que du cannabis ,sans tabac.

_Bon j'espère sincèrement vous l'avez aimé !_

_Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? *Fais les petits yeux de chien battu*_


End file.
